


Ft. Stupidly Attractive Moaning

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, That's it, briefly mentioned previous drug use, handjobs, in a safehouse, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Ray sometimes can't fuckingbelieveRyan Haywood.Sometimes he also can't believe he'sfuckingRyan Haywood.





	

Ray would say his life's on a pretty solid track right now. Sure, he's got a bruise flowering over his ribs from two days ago and his bike's a little dented, but it's nothing that can't be fixed.

And yeah, he's currently got Ryan Haywood moaning into his neck. That's pretty hot.

Not only that, he's got Ryan Haywood moaning into his neck _and_ Ryan's Haywood's cock in his hand. It's a very nice dick, too, and Ray's kind of falling in love with the punched out little gasp Ryan gives him when he tightens his fingers around the head.

It had started so suddenly, as well - one second they were sitting on the cold floor of a giant safehouse and the next Ryan was climbing into Ray's lap and planting frantic kisses over his neck.

Now don't get him wrong, they've fooled around before, but never like this, never with lights on and never without some degree of weed in Ray's lungs.

But all of a sudden it _is_ happening and it's intoxicating and hot and Ray wants to see Ryan like this more often - fly shoved open, belt unbuckled carelessly, knees pressed against Ray's hips and hair scratchy against Ray's jaw.

Ray thumbs over the wet head - Ryan gets _wet_ , he's learnt from the past ten minutes, leaking all over Ray's fingers and making a goddamn mess, more than Ray could ever tell from the other side of a condom. It makes Ray's movements sound a whole lot dirtier, punctuated by these obscene wet noises that only make Ray flush hotter underneath his baggy hoodie.

Fuck, Ryan's clothes aren't even _off_ \- Ray's hand shoved in the trap of his jeans and briefs and wrapped kind of awkwardly around him but fuck it, it works - and when Ryan's gonna come - and he's damn close by the sound of it - it's gonna make a fucking mess in there.

Ryan's fingers dig into Ray's sides as he pants and wriggles, rocking to meet Ray's hand and fucking _moaning_ again in that stupidly attractive way he does. Ray has a love-hate relationship with that noise because it's hot as all fuck but now all he can think about is how to make Ryan moan like that _again_ , all deep and rumbling and _distracting_.

Ryan's cock twitches in his hand and suddenly Ray's fumbling to at least get Ryan out of the briefs - he probably wouldn't appreciate the soaking mess he'd leave in them - and he jacks him faster, drawing this inexplicable little whine from Ryan that's unfairly, _unfairly_ hot but Ray doesn't have much time to think about that because then Ryan's coming with a choked moan, fucking spurting in thick splatters all over Ray's shirt and come rolling down his knuckles in heavy drops.

Ray wants to say he's disgusted.

What Ray _actually_ is is turned on beyond belief, even as Ryan slumps against him and sighs into his neck. Ray carefully lets him go and grinds the heel of his hand down against himself, groaning at the fucking _relief_. He kind of wants to get Ryan to reciprocate, but Ryan seems completely spent above him, not the usual post-orgasm Haywood Ray's used to. So he lets him blow out damp breath over his neck and generally just rest there while Ray kneads himself through his jeans, unable to help the little moan that escapes as he squeezes the head.

Ray quickly undoes the zipper and gets his fucking dick out because he doesn't mess around here and he closes his eyes to focus on the strong tugs of his hand, the skin-to-skin actually pretty damn amazing after what seems like an eternity of just Ryan rubbing against him. But he kind of enjoys pressing his cheek into Ryan's hair as he comes, flushing hot when he realises he's still got Ryan's come on his hand and _now it's on his cock_.

Ray might have a heart attack because of how violently his dick tries to get hard again at the thought.

They spend a few minutes in silence, Ray's ragged breathing evening out into something steadier and Ryan's shaking fingers finally calming the fuck down. Ray doesn't know what the deal is with that, anyway. Guy just came and he's trembling. Wasn't even actual fucking.

Ryan huffs out a _whoosh_ of breath and Ray's just tucking himself away when Ryan sighs again.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Ryan says, lips still pressed to the bolt of Ray's jaw. "I'm sorry."

Ray's eyebrows knit together and he half-heartedly wipes his hand on Ryan's jeans.

"What for?" He asks. Ryan suddenly pulls away, quickly tucking himself back in but still straddling Ray with this faint flush on his cheeks that's just way too endearing for a murderer. Ryan scrubs a hand over his face and groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

"For the - " he gestures between them and opens his eyes again, his pupils less like dinner plates now, more blue visible around them. "Y'know."

"As far as I'm aware, dude, you just jumped my bones in a safehouse. I mean, not really your style, but - "

"No, no, it's - " Ryan sucks in a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair again in a distinctly distressed manner that Ray doesn't like. "It's an - adrenaline thing."

"Adrenaline thing?" Ray's hands itch to rest on Ryan's hips but he stops himself, fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie instead.

"Yeah, I get a little - shaky," Ryan says on a breath, looking down and away. "It's weird. It's stupid."

"No it's not," Ray says simply, aimlessly running his thumb over zipper teeth. "I get it."

"You do?" Ryan glances at him warily, something dangerously close to cautious optimism in his expression.

Ray shrugs and looks somewhere around Ryan's collarbone.

"Yeah." It explains the shaking hands thing. And the sudden desperation. "It makes sense."

Ray hears Ryan swallow and Ryan presses on, nervous lilt to his voice that Ray wants to smooth away.

"Usually after heists it's - it's not that bad," he says slowly, carefully. "It usually goes away by itself after a few minutes."

"But coming kind of helps?" Ray asks, letting a smirk tug up the side of his mouth. Ryan blushes faintly again and Ray's fingers twitch.

"Kind of really," Ryan says, rolling his eyes. "But yeah, sorry I jumped you."

"Hey, no complaints here," Ray says, and gives in to his urge to grip Ryan's hips, tucking his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans.

"It was kind of an asshole move," Ryan persists, dropping his hands to dangle uselessly between them. "And I know we aren't - like that, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Did I push you off?" Ray asks, looking Ryan straight in the eye again. Ryan shakes his head and Ray hooks his fingers through belt loops. "Did I fucking say no?"

Ryan shakes his head again, somewhat sheepishly this time, and Ray licks his lips, dropping his eyes to Ryan's jacket again. "And - we can - be like that. If you want." He stays perfectly still and Ryan tenses above him, inhaling sharply and Ray's sure the exhale's gonna be a rejection. A _sorry, Ray, that's not my thing_ or _I don't think it'd work between us_ or -

"Ray?"

Ray blinks and shakes his head to pull itself out of his thoughts, looking up at Ryan with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what, sorry, did you say something?" He asks, and Ryan's brows furrow.

"I said yeah, I'd like that. If you wanted," he says slowly.

"Oh," Ray says, intelligently. Ryan's hands go to his and Ray immediately slides his away to flip them up for Ryan to press their palms together in a tentative, uncharacteristically gentle way.

"Do you?" Ryan asks softly, and Ray nods, vigorously so Ryan has no doubts, and Ryan cracks a smile, wide and bright and genuine and Ray can't help matching it. Ryan rubs his thumb over Ray's knuckles and leans in to rest their foreheads together, suddenly very close and very big and holy shit were his eyes always this blue?

"Can I kiss you?" Ryan whispers, and wait a fucking minute they've never even _kissed_ what the fuck how did Ray let _that_ happen? What the fuck is he even _doing_ with his life?

"Fuck yes," he says, and Ryan laughs as he presses their lips together.

Ray wants to say it's a chaste, warm kiss, y'know, a very typical kind of first kiss that's nice and pleasant and vanilla.

What it _actually_ is is dirty and too fast - very much their style. Ray opens fucking easily when Ryan swipes his tongue over Ray's lips and then Ray's kind of very fucking distracted by the electric drag of Ryan's tongue against his own, hot and unrelenting and can Ray get hard again now? He damn well wants to try because Ryan's bringing a hand up to thread through his hair, angling and fucking _controlling_ him like he always is in bed and Ray's knees go a little weak even though he's sitting. He plants a hand between Ryan's shoulder blades and pulls him down - _stay the fuck down here you talented kissing bastard_ \- and Ryan scoots a little closer to bridge the gap between them.

Ryan pulls away first to suck in a breath - the fucker, ride or die bitch you make out and you suffocate like a man - and Ray's left gasping in the heated space between their mouths. He's pretty sure there's a thin string of spit connecting them but he doesn't want to open his eyes just yet. He's still recovering from the fact that Ryan's apparently a fucking _amazing_ kisser and they really should have done this ages ago.

"You good?" Ryan asks softly, his forehead still against Ray's.

"Fucking A plus, dude," Ray pants, smiling at Ryan's laugh. "Except you ruined my shirt, you bitch."

"Sorry," Ryan says, sounding completely _un_ apologetic, and kisses Ray again and yeah, Ray can forgive the man if he keeps kissing like that.

"You're forgiven if you blow me later," is what he actually goes for, because shit, he wants to know if Ryan's good with his mouth anywhere else. Everywhere else, preferably.

"Fucking deal," Ryan says, angling Ray again and Ray forgets speech - who needs English anyway? - while Ryan kisses him breathless.

He suffocates like a man but it's _totally_ worth it.


End file.
